


One Dangerous Game

by littlespaceposts



Category: Chess Pieces (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespaceposts/pseuds/littlespaceposts
Summary: There she stood, statuesque and shapely; her alabaster color cold and stark.
Relationships: Black Queen/White Queen (Chess)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	One Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



There she stood, statuesque and shapely; her alabaster color cold and stark. She was lovely, yet refined. The White army was far across the field from the Black Queen's own, however all she longed to do was stand next to the other beautiful woman.

Then suddenly, their eyes met. There would be no peaceful end to this war, though both of their longing was obvious. Tears trickled down the cheeks of the White Queen, as clashing pandemonium tore out between them. In short order, every last one of her Pawns were gone. Soon she would be defenceless against the onslaught of the White army.

How had this nightmare come to be? Why? What had happened to the warm, sunny afternoons and softly whispered secrets between two young princesses? Did that even matter now?

Both knights circled close for her protection, but it was evident that the attempt was in futility. Both of her Bishops were captured already. She had one Rector far across the field, slowly being surrounded. Her King was being held on all sides. This was the end of everything she had worked so hard for.

She fell to her knees in submission and defeat. She had lost. She had lost everything. Her kingdom. The woman she loved.

She was so consumed by her own guilt and sorrow that she didn't notice anything around her until she was being embraced.

The shock of realizing the White Queen was on her knees and pressing soft kisses around the crown of her head, almost knocked all of the air right out of the Black Queen.

The White Queen pulled back, tear tracks now even more visible, due to the dust of war that painted her pale face. "You belong to me now. I won you." Her eyes were hungry but her voice was soft. "You may go, if you wish... or you may stay with me."

"I'll stay!" She shouted, before wrapping her arms around her love. "Of course, I'll stay. Being with you was all I've ever wanted. But what of my people?"

"They shall be returned, save for your king - they were merely captured for a time. You will be a great queen." The White Queen's tone was still feathery and comforting.

The Black Queen laughed wettly. "I will be, if you show me how."

The White Queen kissed her again, this time tenderly on the lips. "Yes."


End file.
